Defying Gravity
by the book lady
Summary: Random fics based on songs. The lyrics aren't in the stories though. Now a series, the scenes are random and in no particular order. The title comes from the first chapter. Clace, Malec, and Simabelle I really suck at summaries but please read!
1. Defying Gravity

A/N So what I needed was a good healthy dose of procrastination. My story For Real isn't really getting very many reviews and I tried super hard on the first two chapters, although I guess the fact that they're around 3,000 words each could be annoying. Anyway, it's making me sad. I heard this song on my iPod and I thought of this so maybe this will be a series of one shots based on songs, in no particular order. The first song is Defying Gravity, the Glee version. I might go back to writing Glee fiction if my MI ones don't work, I just can't seem to write anything for Glee after Finn and Rachel broke up. You probably don't care. Anyways…

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song and whatnot. But, you knew that already…

A new wind blew on the street that day. Clary was excited and nervous for all the right reasons. Today something within her had spoken and it had refused to be silenced like she had done many other times. The voice spoke the truth, she no longer wanted to be only Jace's sister, and really she never did. All the thoughts of their relationship being disgusting and sick were gone and replaced with an unbreakable love. The truth was, she was never disgusted, on scared. She was afraid of losing the love she felt for Jace. She felt that being his sister was better than not being with him at all. Now she realized that this sibling affection she felt wasn't even close to the real meaning of love. If that was love it came at much too high a cost. Now there wasn't a single shard of her being that didn't want to tell Jace the truth. She needed to let him know that she was tired of not showing her real feelings for him. She was tired of playing by the rules of a game that wasn't any fun for her anyway. Her instincts told her to close her eyes and forget the rules, forget gravity. She couldn't change the blood that tied them together, but if she never tried, how would she know? The bell on the door of Taki's rang as she stepped inside and looked around to see Jace sitting at a booth. All of her old confidence stepped away as she saw the serious look in his eyes. As she walked over she felt she had no words, and was saved when Jace talked first, or she thought. His words melted into a deep, depressing mush as the rest of the real world fell away from her. He only wanted to be her brother. _Brother Brother Brother. _The word echoed in her head as if it was taunting her. He wanted to know if that was what she _wanted. _Every part of her was screaming _No! That's not what I want! How could you think that, don't you feel it too? _But he didn't. Whatever happened to defying gravity?

A/N So the ending is depressing and might not fit with the song but the beginning does and I kind of like writing angst, it's fun in a way different from fluff. Should I continue? Song requests? Tell me in a review!


	2. The Only Exception

A/N I'm baaacck! This one's a romantic angsty Jace scene. Based on The Only Exception by Paramore. I know it's a girly song for Jace but it fits for him. If you haven't heard it you have to listen to it. It has everything to do with all the messed up stuff that happened in Jace's life, even his childhood. Here goes it.

Disclaimer: If I owned Paramore or the Mortal Instruments I would be rich and a Shadowhunter (cuz I would drink from the cup *teehee*) and I am none of which sooo you can figure it out.

Jace POV

When I was little I was told that to love was to destroy. My father made sure of this. He wasn't even my father, and the affection I thought I felt for him has been replaced with a mix of sorrow and hatred. All my life I wore a mask of arrogance and carelessness. I did it so I could be sure that I would never give myself completely to anybody. When I met the Lightwoods I gave bits of myself to them, small parts for each, but they never fully knew or understood me. I knew that love never lasts. I made sure I would find other ways to distance myself from people and make it on my own, keeping up the pretense that I was satisfied with my life. Never once did I let real emotion leak through my carefully put together façade. I kept a straight face, and kept a safe distance. I had made a silent promise to myself to never feel love that didn't exist. Then Clary came. She had fiery red hair to match her temper, and a smattering of freckles to disguise it. She seemed so mundane, yet her existence changed his life. Love made her stronger, and helped her to become a real Shadowhunter. She made me realize that love was not to destroy. Sometimes I feel as if it's all just a dream, and in the morning when I wake up she'll be gone. My grip on reality is pretty tight, and it keeps telling me that she's too good for me; surely I did nothing to deserve this kind of happiness. I have allowed myself to break my promise; she had been the only exception. Now I feel love, real love. It's clear to me that my father lied to me, love made people stronger. When Simon was in the Hotel Dumort love drove her after him, and when Jocelyn fell into a coma love forced her into Idris to find a cure. Love helped them stay together after I was almost killed by Jonathan, it made me think of her and all I had to lose. My mask of arrogance has now turned to one of happiness, I could never ask for anything more in my life. I already had it all. A few weeks ago it was clear to me that I wanted to be tied to her in more ways than just dating, and I was now on my way to pick out the engagement ring I would propose with. When I had found the one a thought occurred to me, on the back of the ring I had it engraved with five little words that explained everything that needed to be said, "You are the only exception"

A/N Was it sweet? I thought so. Love it, Hate it? Song requests? Tell me in a review!

Ta-ta!


	3. Take Me There

A/N Wow so I'm like spitting out chapters like crazy. My iPod is teeming with inspirational music. Haha. So this one's about Simon and Isabelle. I think the song really captures what Simon thinks (or what I think he should think) of Isabelle. The song is Take Me There by Rascal Flatts.

Disclaimer: By the Angel, these things are sooo annoying. Do I even have to say it? I don't own the Mortal Instruments, or the song. They belong to Cassandra Clare and Rascal Flatts.

Simon POV

Isabelle is a strange and confusing topic for me. At first, I thought of her only as an opportunity to make Clary jealous, and it didn't work. When I realized that Clary could never truly love me I felt something new. An affection for Isabelle. She seemed like something I could never handle, a dangerous firework with a lit fuse. I knew I shouldn't toy with her flame but something in me felt the need to get to know her better. When Clary used that rune on the dais in the Accords Hall I saw Isabelle's face. I was too caught up in trying to figure out what this meant that I barely noticed how Luke saw Jocelyn and Amatis. After I had realized this I discovered what it meant. I'm in love with Isabelle. After Max died I saw a side of her that was different from the strong, perfect fighter she normally acted to be. It was just that she was all those things, fierce, intimidating, and a fighter, but at heart she was so, so much more. I want to get to know this side of Isabelle, what her story is, leaving nothing out. I want to know her hopes and dreams and what makes her who she is. I can't explain it but I have the need to know everything about her. I want to be able to walk in Isabelle's shoes for a day, see and feel what she does. I know there is so much more to her than just another girl with a pretty face. I have to know what she did in her carefree days as a child, her confusing days as a young teenager, and what she felt throughout her most recent part of her life. I only hope that she will let me.

A/N Sooo can I write Simon or not? Please tell me cuz if it worked okay here and I continue my other fic For Real then I think I'll put Simon and Isabelle together. Anyway, you know the drill… REVIEW!


	4. The Saltwater Room

A/N Finally! A Malec song! Don't you think they're just so perfect? I really can't stand people who are 0homophobic. You can't help who you fall in love with, and that's that. The song is The Saltwater Room by Owl City. It really captures what goes on between Magnus and Alec through the whole series, I think. And seriously, if you don't know the songs you have have have to look them up! I wouldn't be able to write them without the song so you really have to know the song to understand the story. So basically the whole fic is in people's thoughts so far. I don't know if I'm going to keep it that way, or if I'll put some real events in there too. Let me know what you think, if you care.

Disclaimer: Grr… This is the fourth disclaimer I've written tonight in the past two hours. They're beginning to grate on my nerves. The Clave owns the Mortal Instruments, Cassandra Clare owns the books, and Adam Young (Owl City) owns the song.

Magnus POV

For once in my 800 year long life I felt lonely. Alec had only left fifteen minutes ago, but it was long enough, and I felt lonely. It just wasn't fair, Alec was teetering back and forth between me and Jace, and he knew that Jace could never love him like I can. This really should have been making me angry, but I can't seem to bring myself to be angry at the blue eyed wonder that took my world by storm. I feel as if I were home sometimes when he lets me hold him in my arms and we can be alone. When we're apart all I can think about is him, and I wonder if I'm simply a distraction from Jace. For me, it's like he opened my eyes but for him, it's like Jace hung the moon, and I just scattered the stars around it. All I can do is wait for Alec to realize it's me he needs, I would never force myself upon him. His family doesn't know he's gay and it isn't my job to tell them. This little hint of what might be love needs time, and time I will give it. When the people of my first generation died I was distraught, it was like all the islands around me sunk and I was stranded on one that always remained the same. For a guy who's been alive for 800 years you would think that I had come to terms with my immortality years ago but the truth was I had accepted it when I was around 600, and I met Camille. She was immortal just like me and I tried to make myself believe that I was content with living forever as long as I had someone to spend my life with. The truth was, with Camille it just didn't feel right. It never did. No matter how many people I tried to use as a distraction, guy or girl, it never felt _right_. None of it did, until Alec. Being with Alec was indescribable, like why sparrows loved the snow, or why ravens are afraid of scarecrows. Unable to think any longer without depressing myself I text Alec,

'So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?' –Magnus

I was really surprised to see what he wrote back,

'All the time.' –Alec

A/N So the end was a bit AR, I know Alec doesn't have a cell phone, and probably has no idea what a text is, but I thought it was cute. Was it? Tell me in a review!


End file.
